The Only Weakness
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Clarice is now Agent Starling. Crawford assigns her to be a new trainee's mentor. What secrets will she uncover? And will she and Lecter become closer than she ever imagined? Genres: Friendship/Family/Romance OC/OC Clarice/Lecter. Love is said to be the only weakness all people share. Is it true? Read to find out.
1. Paired with Clarice

**Hi, so I've had this idea in my head since May. So I decided to give in to my muse and begin writing it. This is my first Silence of the Lambs/Hannibal fanfiction. Please be kind. I decided to give Clarice her book appearance. My OC, Moira Jensen's hair color is darker than Clarice's. I pictured Moira having fiery red hair, light copper highlights and hazel eyes. Please read and review and tell me how the chapter is. Sorry if the case isn't as exciting at first. For as you know I am not Tom Harris.**

**A/N: No Flames please. I don't own anything except the plot. I need at least two reviews to post the next chapter. I would love some feedback. Thank you it is greatly appreciated~Serria Spell23. The plot is slightly Au it takes place after Clarice solved the Buffalo Bill case. However, Lecter is still in the asylum. Hope that's not too confusing. **

* * *

**Ch.1-**_Paired with Clarice_

Mr. Crawford called my entire class to his office. "Alright, the FBI academy has decided you're ready for mentors. I'll call you forward one by one to tell you who you're paired with."

I bit my lip, an annoying habit I did when I was nervous. I hoped I got someone understanding and not overly strict. Crawford beckoned me closer to his desk. I gulped, crossing my fingers.

"Moira, how do you feel about Clarice Starling?" My hazel eyes lit up. Truth be told I'd admired her ever since she'd solved the Buffalo Bill case, plus I was dying to ask her what it was like working so closely with Dr. Lecter. I heard the click of high heels coming down the hall. All my classmates' heads turned as they gasped.

"Agent Starling," the group said in unison, "what are you doing here?

She smiled, "Mr. Crawford paged me. He said I should report to his office immediately. Now, what was so important?" The agent sat down in the chair next to me. I shifted my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Chancing a glance in Clarice's direction, I let a small smile turn up the corners of my mouth. "Ah, I see, it's time to mentor the trainees," she replied. I nodded, pushing a strand of my auburn hair out of my eyes.

* * *

My mentor rose from the chair and left the office. "Clarice, wait!" I ran to catch up. She sighed and slowed her pace. When I reached her side, I met her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just never wanted any trainee to get injured on my watch, for personal reasons." I kept my mouth shut, not questioning further out of respect. We walked to her office. My mentor went in ahead of me and sat down behind the desk placed in the center of the room. I sat across from her, glancing quickly at my hands folded neatly on my lap.

I heard a chuckle escape my mentor's mouth. "I don't bite, relax. What's your name?"

"Moira S. Jensen, Agent Starling and it's an honor to be able to learn under your guidance. Were you afraid when you confronted Dr. Lecter?"

"Yes and no," Clarice answered, "but I had to find the courage to prove to Crawford that I was a valuable assert. Women are underestimated in this line of work. So, I wanted to prove myself and for some strange reason Lecter only will talk openly to me."

I nodded still a bit confused. "What case are you solving now?" She nudged a case file over to me.

"Another serial killer, this one carved a symbol onto the back of each victim's wrist and slit their throats. However, the killer made sure the blood droplets fell in specific spots. A pattern."

As I stared at the symbol, my memory supplied the word pentagram. I felt a sickening feeling, my stomach twisting uneasily. "Um…Agent Starling," I mumbled.

My teacher looked up from the file's materials. "What is it, Moira? By the way you can call me Clarice, I don't mind."

I nodded, "Do you know anything about pentagrams?"

"Yes, they're used primarily to represent goodness and purity but some people think inverted pentagrams symbolize evil when they're present in cults or rituals. Why?"

"I remember seeing a news story dealing with a killer that murdered his victims following that pattern. I'm unsure of all the details. Clarice, do you think the murderer has created a sick delusion that by eliminating these people the world will be a better place?" My eyes widened as I finished explaining my thoughts. My mentor shook her head, attempting to chase away the images that invaded her mind.

"Quite possibly, Moira," Clarice said, returning her attention to the case file. "Serial killers often have their own view of reality."

_Perfect! Now I'm going to have to visit the asylum to chat with Dr. Lecter. I don't want to expose Moira to him so soon. She doesn't know what he's capable of_, the agent thought.

"Are you okay, Clarice?"

"Yes, Moira, I'm fine. I was just planning our next steps."

* * *

There was a knock at the office door. Mr. Crawford poked his head in and stared at us. "How's it going?"

Clarice blew a stray hair out of her face. "We're making progress. This suspect likes carving inverted pentagrams into the victims' wrists."

Crawford nodded slowly, "That's a good lead for now, Starling keep working on it." I drummed my fingers on the desk, trying to concentrate. The answer had to be hidden somewhere in the pattern I just needed to connect the dots. After he left, my teacher turned her attention to me.

"Did you find anything?" I sighed, shaking my head. I laid it down on her desk. She laughed lightly and I got the impression she didn't often well on the job. The agent rested her fingers against her temples, hoping it would help her think. "Shouldn't you be returning to the academy, Moira? I wouldn't want you to be punished," she inquired, changing the subject.

"My teachers know I'm here and besides I'd rather help you," I stated, grinning excitedly.

Clarice smiled, "I know but I wouldn't want you to miss anything important. Also in the morning, I'm going to have to talk to Dr. Lecter and see if he can get inside the killer's head."

My eyes lit up almost instantly as I gazed at her with a determined expression on my face. "Please, Clarice, can I come with you?" She closed her light blue orbs, her head in her hands.

Taking a deep breath, my mentor opened them, meeting mine evenly. "I'd prefer if you didn't accompany me, Moira. You don't know what Lecter is capable of and if something happened to you; Crawford would never forgive me."

"I can handle myself. You're able to deal with him so shouldn't I be able to also?" I placed my hands on my hips irritated. I did not understand why Clarice refused to believe I'd be safe.

My teacher sighed, threading her fingers into her copper hair. She knew that if she didn't allow me to go, I would demand to know the reason. Lecter couldn't be trusted. Clarice always had to be on her guard. Though he'd never hurt her she wasn't positive he wouldn't try to harm me. The agent couldn't risk taking any chances. After an internal battle, Starling finally reached the conclusion that she'd just have to be extra careful.

"Clarice?" I called, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Moira, I've thought about it and I've decided that you can go. But you _must _stay beside me at all time and _don't _put your fingers through the glass!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Glass, what glass?"

My mentor rolled her eyes, "It's difficult to explain just don't whatever you do. Now, you better return to the academy, Moira, get a good night sleep and prepare for tomorrow."

"Okay thanks, Clarice."

She chuckled; "Let's just hope Lecter feels like cooperating."

I left already thinking about tomorrow. I must admit I was pretty eager—more than I should be to learn how he thought. What thoughts could occupy the mind of the infamous Hannibal Lecter? I bit my lip, excitement coursing through my veins. I went back to my dorm and got ready for bed. As I closed my hazel eyes, I replayed the events of the day and I was eager for another to begin so that I could come face-to-face with Dr. Lecter.


	2. Dr Lecter

**I don't own _Silence of the Lambs_. I don't own Clarice, Dr. Lecter or any other characters expect for my OC. I worked hard on this chapter. So read and review and tell me how it is. If you have any suggestions to make the case more interesting please let me know.**

**A/N: Give me your ideas about what's going to happen in chapter 3. I won't spoil the ending of this chapter. Let me know what you think.~Serria Spell23. No flames please!  
**

* * *

**Ch.2-**_Dr. Lecter_

In the morning I heard a knock on my door, I hurried to finish fixing my hair. I'd styled it into a tight bun to keep it from my face. Pulling on my jacket, I answered the door. Clarice stood on the other side already fully dressed as well.

"Do you remember the conditions you're held to?" she asked, walking into my dorm room.

"Yes, Clarice, stay beside you at all times and don't put my fingers through the glass." I relayed the information without difficultly which proved to my mentor that I had listened. She smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Never drop your guard for a moment in his presence, Moira. Do you understand?" I nodded.

* * *

We walked out of the building and towards her car; I opened the passenger side door. I sat down, clicking my seat belt in place. Clarice turned the key and started it. Once we were on the road, I decided to ask a question that had been bugging me since yesterday. "Is Dr. Lecter really that terrifying?"

"Well, no, the worst he's ever done to me is play mind games. But I can't be sure what he'll do to you. If he does anything Lecter might engage in a session of quid pro quo."

"Quid pro quo?" I asked, "What answers might he desire in return for insight about the case?"

Clarice pulled into the asylum's parking lot and killed the engine. "Lecter usually covets personal information." I saw my mentor shudder at some distant memory. I sighed, opening my door. My teacher followed me as I began striding closer to its gates. I watched as she showed her ID to the guard and he let us past.

* * *

Shortly after we entered, a man came over to us. Clarice smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Barney, is Dr. Lecter awake yet? We need to speak with him."

"Yes, he is, Agent Starling. Is it another serial killer?" She nodded. Barney gestured in my direction. "I see you have someone else with you, forgive me I don't mean to pry."

"It's alright, she's a new trainee, Crawford assigned me to be her mentor. Her name is Moira Jensen." I shook his hand, my grip firm. He led us down the dark corridors lined with cells. The occupants of them were just as disrupting as ever.

_Thank God Miggs is gone! _ Clarice thought in relief. Reaching the end of the hall, my mentor stood in front of Dr. Lecter's cell while Barney went to retrieve two chairs. She pushed me back a few paces so that I wasn't too close. He placed them on the floor and left. My teacher sat down and crossed her legs while I sat somewhat rigidly.

Clarice cleared her throat, "Good morning, Dr. Lecter." He turned his head, his maroon eyes staring directly into her light blue ones.

"_Clarice_, what errand did Jack Crawford send you on this time?"

"He didn't I just came. There's another serial killer on the loose, Doctor. I was wondering if you could tell me what you know."

Tsk, Tsk, Clarice, don't you remember our deal. Quid pro quo, I tell you things, you tell me things. It's my turn. "Who is your shadow?"

She sighed, running her fingers though her hair. "A trainee Crawford paired me with her. I'm her mentor." I glanced at her then my eyes drifted to Lecter. I focused mostly on the strange color of his eyes.

"She and I already figured out that the suspect murdered his victims because he thinks without them the world would be a better place. Maybe a scorned political figure, a senator, congressman or mayor," Clarice replied, rising from her chair and beginning to pace. Lecter watched my mentor carefully; he chuckled low in his throat, prompting her to continue.

"Excellent, Clarice but what would cause said person to become despised?" I gazed between them in amazement at the ease of their interaction. She never broke eye contact as she touched a finger to her chin, thinking.

"A scandal," my teacher said after a moment absorbed in thought. Dr. Lecter grinned, showing his perfect white, pointed teeth. Clarice didn't falter; I however was slightly uncomfortable by the situation. How was she so at ease around him?

Dr. Lecter looked at me out of the corner of his uniquely colored eye. "She reminds me lot of you, Clarice."

Starling raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of her. "Oh, really, how so?" He got up from the desk inside his cell, putting down his pencil and abandoning his drawing. Lecter smiled the same grin as before I shivered, waiting for his reply. He stood inches from the glass, his tone in a whisper, staring straight into her eyes.

She possesses quite a few of your mannerisms, Clarice. "Indulge me, what's her name?"

My mentor glanced toward me. I measured the amount of suspicion in her facial expression. Why does he need to know? I nodded my head in agreement. Of course, she was well aware of Lecter's mind games and lust for personal information so she decided to humor him.

"Moira S. Jensen. Why is she of particular interest to you, Doctor?" the agent said, hands on her hips. I bit my lip after hearing my name, scared of what his answer would be. Clarice put an arm around my shoulder again. A smirk played across the doctor's lips; almost as if he were challenging us to fit the pieces together. Of the case and why he seemed to be so interested in me. Which Starling knew he was he'd given us some facts. Now we'd have to uncover the rest.

* * *

As we began our drive back to the J. Edgar Hoover building, I looked out the window not focusing on anything in particular. Clarice removed a hand from the steering wheel, lightly touching my arm in a comforting gesture.

"What's the matter, Moira?" my mentor prompted, her eyes still glued to the road ahead. "Was it something Dr. Lecter said?" My eyes locked on hers, my hazel searching for answers within her blue. I sighed, distractedly twirling a strand of my red around my finger, trying to consider the correct way to phrase my question.

"Does Dr. Lecter know something we don't," I mumbled.

About what, the case, yes, he's always one step ahead of me."

"No, Clarice about me. You have to admit he kind of zeroed in on me when you were talking."

My teacher continued driving, shaking her head slightly. "Don't worry, Moira, we'll figure it out and the case as well."

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, I unbuckled my seat belt and followed her inside. After we got situated in Clarice's office, we started reviewing the case file for a second time. I blew a flyaway hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear. Resting my chin in my palm, I exhaled loudly, impatience boiling in my blood.

"Why can't they ever make these cases _easy _to solve?" I questioned a hint of a joking undertone present in my voice.

"Well, Moira because then we'd be out of a job. Dr. Lecter is almost always willing to lend his assistance for the tougher cases though." My mentor laughed a little. I rolled my eyes I knew the reason. I cradled my head in my hands, waiting for inspiration to strike. I looked up a moment later.

"Um…Clarice, what if the suspect is stealing government money to sell narcotics?"

"What would his motive be and why would a politician get tangled up in a drug deal?" the agent replied, equally confused.

"Depends on many factors, Clarice, maybe a dealer threatened him or he wanted revenge against the people who wronged him. Once he got in he may not have been able to escape, or at least not without costing him his life." I finished, reclining as I observed my teacher's reaction.

She tried to wrap her head around this break in the case but it was proving difficult. Something was missing. "What about the pentagram carved into the neck? Where does that play a part?" I shook my head, not having the slightest idea. I glanced at her gun, lying in its holster on the desk. It was placed on the corner to prevent blocking the case file. My hazel eyes found the weapon, eyeing it with longing.

"Clarice, when can I have a gun, a _real _gun?" The tone of my voice sounded pleading however she wasn't giving in.

My mentor smiled gently, "I don't think you're advanced enough yet, Moira. The last thing I'd want to happen is for any harm to come to you." I sighed in defeat but accepted her verdict gracefully. I'd heard that guns can either help or harm. I had always been on the side where people didn't cause injuries or pain without a valid reason. Little did I know that I was about to become the source of intense emotional turmoil all because of one stupid, trivial object, a vest.


End file.
